


My son, thou wast my heart's delight

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's not really the training type, but he'll make an exception for Talia's kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My son, thou wast my heart's delight

"Little young, isn't he?"

Talia merely smiles at him. "Not so very much younger than you were."

He snorts and gives the scrawny kid staring up at him a look. Can see Bruce all over this kid, the clenched fists and blue eyes and messy black hair. "Got a name?"

Rapid Arabic spat back at him, and Jason laughs through the glare he's getting. "I'm *not* calling you Son of the Bat."

"Damian," Talia interjects. "Call him Damian, then."

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Damian?"

Talia merely smiles, so Jason shrugs. "Okay. Damian. Wanna learn how to hit things, Damian?"

He scowls and doesn't answer, so Jason kicks him -- gently -- in the gut. It doubles the kid over, but he doesn't start puking, so Jason figures that's enough of a compromise. "Kid. I'm talking to you. Say something back, okay? In English," he adds, when Damien just starts cursing at him in Arabic.

Talia's mouth tenses. "Damian. Enough."

Heh. At least Damian will follow *Talia's* orders. It's more than Jason tends to do.

Crouching down to the kid's level, Jason smirks at him. "You're gonna learn anyway. Might as well learn from me."

He's slow, Jason gets a hand in his hair before the kid even gets a fist up to chest level. "For one thing," he says casually before he tugs, "You might get good enough that I can't do that."

Damian's got balls, because he's still glaring at Jason, spitting out, "You are unworthy to train me."

Jason lets go and moves to the table where his weapons are, reaching for a flint and his knife. He already knows Talia won't stop him from anything he feels like doing, unless she thinks he'll really hurt this boy. She wouldn't have brought Jason back if she were going to rein him in. "Why?"

"*I* am Batman's son," the kid says loudly. "You are merely a pretender to the name."

Jason sharpens the curves of the dagger carefully. "I'm not his son."

Damian blinks at him. "Who are you?"

Jason kinda has to grin at him for that, sharp and a little mean. "I'm nobody's son." There's no point to telling this kid what it means to be Bruce's son, or Bruce's Robin, or --

There's no point to a lot of it.

Jason switches to cleaning his pistol and hauls Damian over to see how much he knows about guns.


End file.
